


Surviving Poe Dameron

by sailsandanchors



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailsandanchors/pseuds/sailsandanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has the perfect first date all planned out. He’s going to take Poe to an amusement park. He’s going to win a whole bunch of stuff at the shooting gallery for him. They’re going to hold hands. They’re going to eat ice cream. They might even kiss.</p><p>Finn considers it his best idea to date, until they get there and Poe spots the largest, meanest, most vomit-inducing ride, points to it and says "Let's go on that one!" with stars in his eyes and a smile Finn can’t say no to. The next few hours are full of twists, turns, and Poe Dameron being way too excited about almost dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surviving Poe Dameron

Perhaps bringing Poe to an amusement park is not the best idea he's ever had.

It's not that Finn doesn't like great heights, or falling from them, or doing 360° turns at the speed of light. It's just that he'd very much prefer to not do that and Poe seems to have made it his mission to ride every rattling death train at this place with glorious abandon. His quest greatly benefits from the fact that he looks implausibly adorable whooping and laughing as they hurtle to their doom. 

The evening is not a total loss. For one thing, adrenaline seems to make Poe even more physically affectionate than usual. He bumps their legs together in excitement on the rides where they're strapped in and casually swings an arm around him on rides where they can sit closer. "You okay, buddy?" he keeps asking whenever he senses Finn tense up, his big brown eyes looking at him with concern. It makes Finn's brain short circuit into nodding his head and smiling, despite the answer being "Buddy, no!" pretty much every time.

There's also the matter of Poe's hair, that started out slicked back and perfectly in place, and is now deliciously destroyed. Finn doesn't know much about the laws of physics, but he mentally writes whatever legislative body voted them through a thank you letter on very fancy stationary. He spends about as much time thinking he's going to die as he does imagining running his fingers through soft, dark curls, which is another kind of death all together. 

It's late in the evening when they're walking towards a ride and Finn's stomach growls loud enough to be heard over the noisy crowd. He blushes as Poe laughs, only to join him a moment later when Poe's stomach complains. Finn grabs his hand without thinking and changes course towards the nearest food stall. The second he realizes he's practically dragging his date around, he stops and turns, ready to apologize. 

Finn doesn't mean to stare, he really doesn't. "What? Is there something on my face?" Poe stands in the light of the setting sun, his skin golden, his smile brilliant, knowing perfectly well that there's nothing on his face. "Nope, thought I saw a bug! Yup! Big bug! Big!" Finn blurts out and turns back around before he does something stupid like put his face on Poe's face in the middle of a busy path. In his rush to escape his own blatant lie he almost trips over a five year old. Poe chuckles, damn him, but still holds on to his hand.

They make it to a hot dog stand without further incident and debate the finer points of owning a cat vs. owning a dog, because Poe dislikes cats and Poe is wrong. By the time Poe has gracelessly accepted the possibility that perhaps cats aren't all evil hellions, they're at the front of the line. Poe starts stroking his thumb across the back of Finn's hand as he reads the menu which of course leaves Finn completely unprepared to order, since the fates have decided that his day hasn't been hard enough already.

"I'll have what he's having." Finn says, proud of himself for his quick thinking. It isn't until they sit on a bench and dig in that Finn realizes Poe Dameron might be actively trying to kill him. The first bite is fine, slightly spicy maybe. The second one makes his mouth shut down. He looks over to Poe who is wolfing it down quite happily, making soft satisfied noises. For some reason that he will never be able to comprehend Finn takes a third bite. He starts crying. 

"Whathithush?!" he cries out, sweating and crying and utterly betrayed by the universe. 

Poe looks up, immediately drops his food and grabs his hand as he dashes -very heroically Finn notes trough his misery- into action. He cuts in line at the froyo place and nobody even complains when they see Finn, still holding the thermonuclear hot dog, whimpering behind him. Two large froyos later he feels his mouth might eventually be able to go back to life before the _event_. "Thanks." Finn breathes out. 

"Don't mention it, buddy!" said the person who likes pickled jalapenos in his hot dog, beaming at him. "Are you going to finish this?" He points to Finn's hot dog, even though it's in his hands and they both know he's eaten half of it already. Finn smiles despite himself. They share a milkshake later, a nice chocolate milkshake that in no way could conceivably contain anything suspiciously spicy. Finn makes sure of that this time.

Night settles in, and bright lights blink all around them as they walk and chat. A cool breeze rushes through and Finn shivers. Before he can register what's happening he's letting Poe dress him in his jacket.

It smells of him and Finn feels lightheaded. He stares at Poe's hands as they smooth the jacket down his chest and then up at the man himself. He's dragging his gaze over Finn, taking his time. He pauses over the spot where his hands are still holding the jacket and Poe wets his bottom lip before dragging his teeth over it. Finn is suddenly in no need of warmth and in much need of air.

For the first time since Poe had entered his life, even after he had agreed to go out with him, Finn is sure that he isn't the only one between them overwhelmed by the other person. He leans in, feels Poe's hands grip the jacket, hears him take in a ragged breath, and he's dizzy with it. He cups Poe's jaw, drags his fingertips across the stubble and then some kid runs straight into them and the moment is lost.  

He takes Poe's hand and heads towards the shooting gallery like a drowning man towards shore, because Finn needs to do _something_ with his hands.

He makes the first couple of shots in a matter of seconds and drags it out slightly when he sees Poe looking suitably impressed. He hits all but one and a giant panda bear is his for the taking. Poe asks for the winnings in playing chips with a challenging smirk. Of course Poe Dameron’s a competitive little shit and has the skill to back it up. It's a look that suits him well and Finn can feel his cheeks starting to hurt from smiling too much. 

"You look good in it." Poe says and Finn doesn't know if he's deliberately sabotaging him, but he misses his next shot. Best out of five rounds gets called and all bets are off. There are touches and looks and words that stop just shy of dirty. Nobody wins and they end up having to apologize to the stall owner, a justifiably grumpy redhead, when Poe misses -by a lot- because Finn tucked an errant curl behind his ear and traced his fingers down to his neck. 

They blush and scamper away, their eyes and hearts laughing, towards the last ride for the night: the large Ferris wheel situated near the exit. It's slow and old, and with each languid turn reveals more of the city sprawling out below them and the stars sparkling above.

They're almost at the top when Poe starts pointing out the stars. Finn is lost between the warmth of Poe's arm draped around his shoulder, the graceful fingers tracing constellations in the sky, and the way Poe’s lips move when they spill out Latin. He doesn’t notice that Poe has stopped talking until he feels eyes on him and looks up.

Being the sole focus of Poe Dameron’s heated gaze made his heart beat much faster than any roller coaster could ever hope to. He thinks it might explode when soft lips land on his and he feels hands pulling him closer. 

Finn knows he’s falling too fast, but suddenly he sees the appeal.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any typos, but i decided to flesh this out while suffering from an annoying cold and got progressively sicker :P
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](http://captainofalltheships.tumblr.com)


End file.
